


what if we had two proposals (as a treat)

by A_pretty_chill_ace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix really only comes in at the end, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Maybe - Freeform, Slice of Life, but it's worth it, is this to make up for that really angsty fic I posted a while ago?, it goes two ways, only fluff, there is literally no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_pretty_chill_ace/pseuds/A_pretty_chill_ace
Summary: Nath is planning on proposing to his cheeky boyfriend.Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Secret Santa 2020





	what if we had two proposals (as a treat)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASingleRaindrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleRaindrop/gifts).



> I got Rain as my giftee!
> 
> I hope you like it even though it's kinda short!

If you had asked Nathaniel Kurtzburg if they had planned this, he would tell you that they hadn’t. That is, he did not think that he and his then boyfriend would have proposed on the same night. He wasn’t sure if the same could be said for his meddling fiance. He was almost certain that Marc had found the ring he was going to propose with, and went out and got one to return the favor. And since he couldn’t be sure when it would happen, he just carried the ring with him everywhere. And maybe Nath was paranoid, but knowing Marc, he didn’t think that, and either way he didn’t mind. He thought it was sweet. Just to be sure though, we should start from the beginning.

~~~

It was already dark when Marc was finally ready to go on their date to a local plant conservatory. Auteuil Greenhouses, formally known as Les Jardins des Serres d’Auteuil, was their favorite place to go when they hit writer’s or artist’s block. It was a tradition that they started in secondary school and had continued even after they started dating. 

When Marc finally walked out of their bedroom ready to go, Nath thought his leg was going to fall off from all the bouncing. He was supposed to propose tonight, and to describe him as anxious would be a major understatement.

“You ready to go,” Marc asked.

“Only 30 minutes ago.”

“Well you look beautiful anyways.”

“Says you.”

“Hey I put a lot of time into this fabulous look.”

“No shit.” 

Of course this banter was all in good fun. It was one of Nath’s favorite parts of their relationship. It was what kept them on their toes. They also told each other if they crossed a line.

“So where did you say we were going again?”

“To our favorite conservatory.”

“Neat. Are we making dinner when we get home? Or are we going out to eat.”

“I was thinking we could cook together when we got back.”

“Aww you’re such a sap.”

“And you love it.”

The walk from their apartment to the greenhouse was only kind of long, but they rather enjoyed it. They walked in a comfortable silence, only talking when they felt like it. It went like that for most of the date, up until they stopped at the small waterfall and bench area that they had first confessed their feelings for each other. Nath knew that what he was about to do was incredibly cheesy, but he knew that Marc would at least appreciate it later.

“Can you believe that it’s been almost 7 years since we started dating,” Nath asked.

“I know, right? And it could have been much longer considering that we pined for each other for three years.”

“I think that’s my only regret in life so far, I think.”

“Really, that’s your only regret.”

“Well, not my only regret,” Nath explained, “but it’s definitely my only regret with you.”

“Wow, I was right. You really are a sap.”

“Yeah, but maybe that’s not a bad thing.” Nath got down on one knee. “Especially since I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marc Anciel, will you marry me?”

Marc looked like he was going to cry.

“Well damn. I can’t believe that we both planned on doing this the same night.”

“What?”

Marc got down on one knee as well.

“Nathaniel Kurtzburg, will you be my husband?”

“Oh my god. So can I safely assume that’s a yes?”

“Fuck yeah!”

They both put the engagement rings on each other while tears of joy were streaming from their eyes. With a kiss they sealed the promise of a life together.

They spent a while longer there, just embracing the atmosphere, but when they started to realize how late it was getting, they decided to start heading home.

About 5 minutes into their walk, though, it started sprinkling, and before long, it was pouring rain around them.

“Shitshitshitshit,” Marc cursed.

“Tell me how you really feel.” Nath giggled.

They were both doing a half jog and carrying their respective jackets over their heads to try and stay as dry as possible, but it was no use.

By the time they got home, Nath and Marc were completely soaked. 

“I think I’m going to get changed while you start getting stuff for dinner together,” Marc informed his fiancé.

“Alright, how does pasta carbonara sound?”

“It sounds delicious, babe.”

Nathaniel went and found the ingredients he needed, and he also grabbed the small pot they would be using. When he had everything gathered together on the kitchen counter, he went to see if Marc was ready to get going yet.

He peeked into their bedroom only to see Marc wearing his warmest sweater, and using a towel to dry his hair.

“Hey Marc, isn’t that my sweater?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, isn’t that my sweater that you’re wearing at this very moment?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“And how’s that supposed to work?”

“Because it’s our sweater.”

“Oh?”

“Well duh. We’re engaged now, so everything you own is now mine, and everything I own is now yours. It’s a fact of life.”

Nath smiled at the enigma that stood in front of him.

“Oh man, you’re very lucky that I love you so much.”

“I know, but I think I’m even more lucky to love you.”

They embraced for a few seconds.

“But get changed because you’re getting me wet again, and then neither of us can wear the sweater.”

They laughed and kissed, and then Nath’s phone rang.

“Oh god, it’s Alix.”

“I’d bet that I know why she’s calling you.”

“I’d be that you’re right.”

“Hey, Alix. What’s up?”


End file.
